Blonde and FieryOrange
by wheresthewolf
Summary: Follow Rose from their last two weeks at Hogwarts to adulthood. ALL IN ORDER.
1. FieryOrange Hair

"Scorpius! Why are you with her? She isn't even pretty, like I am," the brown haired girl said pushing Scorpius against the wall as students walked past them raising their eye brows.

"I love her, Zabini. Rose is my everything. I can't live without her," Scorpius said pushing Violet Zabini away from him.

Violet Zabini was a Slytherin were as Scorpius was a Gryffindor as was his girlfriend of three years, Rose Weasley and his best friend Albus Severus Potter. It was their 7th year and Scorpius and Rose had been exclusively dating since 4th year much to every Gryffindor's glee and every Slytherin's disgust. Everyone had long since excepted Scorpius and Rose's courtship, even Rose's father had taken a liking to Scorpius, but Violet was determined to get the boy she deeply desired.

"VIOLET YOU HAVE ONE SECOND TO STEP AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND OR I SWEAR TO MERLIN YOU WILL REGRET IT!" a beautiful seventeen year old girl, with fiery-orange hair and, freckles shrieked as she walked fiercely towards Violet Zabini as Scorpius finally got out of Violet's grasp.

Rose had never been the jealous witch, but Violet had now reached to the point to where she was just flat out desperate. Violet had always followed Scorpius around ever since 1st year and everyone had thought it had to do with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini's friendship but Rose had realized now that she was obsessed with Scorpius. "Talk to my boyfriend again and I swear you shall regret it," Rose shouted as she raised her elm wand at Violet.

Violet covered her face in fear as Scorpius burst into fits of laughter. Everyone had known that the Weasleys' and Potters' were the best duelists' in the school. "Ok, ok, I will stay away from him," Violet said as she ran away in tears while Scorpius continued to laugh.

Scorpius pulled Rose into a warm embrace, "Love, you make me laugh. It's always me and you no matter what, you know that? Two weeks left till we leave Hogwarts for good then we shall spend forever together," Scorpius said kissing his girlfriends soft lips.

"Malfoy, I love you. Forever and ever," Rose said as she pulled away from his lips but remained in his arms.

Rose's boyfriend smiled, "Forever and ever," Scorpius repeated, "well then in that case, marry me?" Scorpius asked as a pink tinge appeared in his ears.

Rose gasped. Scorpius hadn't just proposed. She must be hallucinating. She loved Scorpius with all her heart, and she wanted to marry him but not as soon as she left Hogwarts, "Yes! Of course I will, but after we land jobs, deal?" she asked as she kissed his face profusely.

"Deal," Scorpius said returning Rose's kisses.

"Congratulations," Albus said as he stood behind his favorite cousin and his best friend, grinning from ear to ear along with his sister Lily, and his two cousins Hugo, and Roxanne.

Lily squealed, "I for one saw this coming but not until after you lot left Hogwarts," Lily said hugging Scorpius and Rose.


	2. Truthfully

Scorpius sighed as he jumped on his bed, "Mate, I can't believe I just proposed just like that," Scorpius said truthfully to Albus, who sat on his own four poster bed.

Albus laughed at this.

"What is so funny?" Frankie Longbottom said as he entered their dormitory closely followed by Albus's girlfriend Emmeline Shacklebolt.

"Nothing is funny. Scorpius just proposed to Rose and she said yes, and he is just talking about how he just asked as if it were nothing," Albus said grinning. Scorpius knew Albus was happy for them.

More and more people began to enter the dormitory now, "Rose, love where'd you get off to?" Scorpius asked as Rose, Lily, Hugo and Roxanne entered the dormitory.

Rose merely shrugged, "Just went to send a letter to mum and dad, telling them about your proposal," she said wiping a tear as it slid down her cheek.

Scorpius jumped up quickly and began pacing the room, "Maybe I should owl my mum and dad. You know our parents talk," Scorpius said laughing at his own stupidity of forgetting about his parents.

Rose joined her fiancé's laughter, "Yes, Scorpius you should owl them at once."

One by one everyone filed out the dormitory till only Scorpius and Rose remained. It was very seldom that they had a moment alone for every Weasley, Potter and, Longbottom all banded together and constantly followed each other around being each other's friend. Scorpius appreciated these moments alone with Rose, as did she. To both of their pleasure, they had the full support of their families. The Malfoy's simply adored Rose, and the Weasleys', and Potters' all loved and cared for Scorpius as if he were another member of their family.

"C'mon love, must write this letter off to your parents, and grandmum," Rose said leading Scorpius of the Gryffindor dormitory.

Lucius Malfoy, Scorpius's grandfather had died in their 4th year to Dragon Pox just as his father had died to Dragon Pox. Scorpius was told by his grandmother, as soon as he began courting Rose that he was lucky his grandfather was not alive for he would have disapproved if he had been alive.

Scorpius grinned as he wrote his letter to his family.

DEAR MUM, DAD, AND GRAN

I DID IT! I PROPOSED TO ROSE. THANK YOU FOR THE ADVICE DAD. SHE SAID YES BY THE WAY. ALBUS AND THE REST OF THE WEASLEYS' ARE THRILLED. ROSE HAS JUST OWLED MR. AND MRS. WEASLEY. GRAN, I KNOW IT IS ASKING A LOT BUT I WOULD LOVE IF I COULD USE YOUR RING AS ROSE'S WEDDING RING. I'LL UNDERSTAND IF YOU WISH FOR ME NOT TO USE IT FOR I ALREADY KNOW IT WAS FROM GRANDFATHER. MUM, I KNOW YOU THINK I AM RUSHING BUT I LOVE HER AND I HAVE BEEN COURTING ROSE SINCE 4th YEAR AND I LOVE HER AND DON'T WORRY I HAVE THOUGHT THIS THROUGH.

WITH ALL MY LOVE,

SCROPIUS

P.S. VIOLET ZABINI NEEDS TO BACK OFF AND ACCEPT THAT ROSE AND I ARE A COUPLE.

Rose laughed as she read the letter, "Funny, how you put violet in it. What ring does your gran have?" she asked inquisitively.

Scorpiuse merely smiled, "It's a surprise."


	3. Sapphires

The Golden Group had all graduated Hogwarts and left with a bang as they played a final prank on Professor Neville Longbottom, much to his dismay. Albus had moved into a flat in London close to the Ministry with his girlfriend Emmeline Shacklebolt, who he had courted since their 3rd year, since they were both aspiring to become Aurors. Rose and Scorpius had moved into a small cottage in Clapham despite the sadness felt by both of their parents. Mary Jane Jordan and Frankie Longbottom had unfortunately broken up and had gone their separate ways both wanting to professionalize in different fields of magic.

Scorpius had asked his grandmother for her wedding ring and she had decided to think about her decision before she made it. Scorpius's father had told him that he had had a good feeling of her agreeing since Scorpius was her only grandchild. "Scorpius, love you have a letter from your gran!" Rose called from the kitchen as she began making lunch for her and her fiancé.

He threw the box back on the floor and ran into the kitchen to see the family owl, Aries sitting there with a gigantic letter addressed to him. Scorpius wondered if his grandmother had said yes. He prayed and hoped she did for it was, to him, a family heirloom and he wanted it to go to Rose and then to either his daughter or son. Scorpius looked over to Rose before he tore the letter open; she looked elegant as ever as she made her famous Beef Stew. Scorpius drew a breath as he read the letter.

DEAREST SCORPIUS,

I HAVE MADE MY DECISION. YOU MAY YOU MY RING AS ROSE'S ENGAGEMENT RING AND WEDDING RING. KNOW THAT IT HAS BEEN IN THE FAMILY FOR CENTURIES. IT BELONGED TO YOUR FATHER'S GRANDMOTHER, AND TO HER MOTHER BEFORE HER. I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT I CANNOT BE ANY PROUDER OF YOU AND I AM SURE YOUR GRNADFATHER WOULD BE TOO.

WITH LOVE,

GRANDMOTHER NARCISSA

P.S. I HAVE ENCLOSED THE RING IN THIS LETTER ALONG WITH THE MATCHING EARINGS.

Scorpius looked in the envelope and found his grandmother's ring. It had three sapphires. The ring had one gigantic sapphire in the middle and two smaller sapphires on both sides of the bigger sapphire. He also found the matching earrings that were smaller sapphires than the one the ring contained. "Rose, c'mere darling," Scorpius said after realizing he had walked back into their lounge.

"What is it love?" She asked as she hurriedly came into their lounge.

Malfoy grinned, "I have your wedding ring and engagement ring," he said getting down on one knee.

The fiery-orange haired Weasley gasped in surprise, "Aw Scorpius, are those sapphires?" she squealed. 

"Yes, dear they are most definitely sapphires, been in the family for many years my gran said," Scorpius said placing the ring on her finger.

Rose had tears pouring from her eyes as she stared at the Malfoy family heirloom. There were no such heirlooms in the gigantic Weasley family.


	4. Flower Garden

Rose had simply been dazzled by her sapphire ring. She couldn't help but stare at it. The fact that Narcissa Malfoy had given it to Scoprius to use as their wedding and engagement ring, had dazzled Rose even more. Scorpius had simply told her that he had always known she'd give it but he just wanted to play his grandmother's waiting game. Rose had sent her future grandmother-in-law a letter thanking her for her generosity in letting Scorpius give her a Malfoy family heirloom.

For Rose's house warming gift the Weasley women, her friends, and future mother-in-law and grandmother-in-law, had all decided to throw her a surprise lunch at her home which they had christened, "Flower Garden" due to Rose and Scorpius planting every flower possible in her front yard and many roses', lilies' and daisies' laying in vases on their tables, on their mantle, and throughout their kitchen. One by one Rose's lunch guests' arrived. Her aunts', grandmother, female cousins, and mother showed up all together by apparition. Emmeline Shacklebolt, Alice Lonbottom Potter, and Mary Jane Jordan had all arrived together also. Observing her friends, she had long since forgotten Alice Longbottom, her cousin, James's wife was pregnant with her nephew.

"Hello there Rose," Alice said hugging her cousin.

Rose hugged Alice tightly, "How far along are you again," Rose asked as she pulled away from her cousin-in-law.

"Seven months," Alice said smiling as she rubbed her big belly.

Emmeline giggle as she approached them, "Only seven months? You look as if you're fit to burst now fatty," she said hugging Rose.

Rose, Emmeline and, Alice all burst into laughter, "Yes the little tike, has been kicking a lot. It's as if he is trying to hurt me," Alice said laughing.

"Rose dear, you must hurry. Everyone is here now. Lily and your Aunt Ginny have arrived already," Rose's mother said coming into the lounge to usher the girls into the dining room

* * *

Albus, Frankie, James, Scorpius, the Weasley men of age, Draco, Neville, and Harry had decided since all the women were having their lunch at Flower Garden that they'd all go to the Hog's Head for their so called men's day. Albus and Scorpius had arrived together first to grab the biggest table in the crowded Inn. "Albus, could you have a picked a less crowded bar?" James asked as he trudged into the bar closely followed by his brother-in-law Frankie Longbottom.

"Old Aberforth use to run this before he died, I missed him and I thought we'd come here since it'll be four years since he croaked tomorrow," Albus said defiantly as Scorpius laughed at James's greeting.

James also laughed, "Leave it to you to be the sensitive prat."

"Leave him alone James. Albus has a good heart so shut it," Scorpius said loud enough for only James to hear. Albus had struck up a conversation with Frankie whilst Scorpius lectured James of his constant Albus-bashing.

"The Groom's party is here already," Fred Weasley called out as he led his cousin Louis, his father, and Uncles' Percy, Charlie, Bill, and his grandfather into now even more crowded bar.

Scorpius and his friends greeted everyone while each of them ordered rounds of Firewhiskey, "Where's my father and future father-in-law?" Scorpius asked his future grandfather-in-law.

Arthur Weasley chuckled, "They shall be here soon enough, Neville, Harry and Teddy are with them also," he said patting Scorpius on the back.

Everyone began to drink, "I take it if Teddy is coming, little Remus is with Victoire at Flower Garden?" Scorpius asked wondering about his cousin's three year old child.

"You take it right," a voice yelled loudly from the door.

Scorpius spun round to see his father, his cousin Teddy, his Head of House Neville Longbottom, his future father-in-law, and future uncle and boss Harry, standing at the door each grinning stupidly in front of the door.

"Hello there son," Draco and Ron each said.

"Hello, father. And how are you Mr Weasley?" Scorpius said hugging both Ron and Draco.

Draco merely shrugged while Ron scowled, "How many times must I tell you to call me either dad or Ron?"

Walking towards his uncle and best friend, Albus laughed as Scoprius flushed a light pink around his ears, "Enough! Shh! Time for my toast," Albus said shushing his relatives. "Now as you all know Scorpius is my best friend, I remember meeting him on the Hogwarts Express on my first day at Hogwarts with Rose. Merlin he was a grumpy bloke, already thinking he'd have no friends. I knew immediately he'd be my best friend no matter what house we'd end up in. Round 3rd year I noticed his interest in Rose, I remember he told in 4th year how he had a major crush on her, so nervous on my reaction, but little did he know I was just as thrilled for my best friend. I was there when Scorpius proposed to Rose, I couldn't help but smile for I knew the best friend who was just as much my brother as James is was finally going to be a member of the family. What I am trying to say Scorpius, is welcome to the family," Albus said hugging his best friend, "To Scorpius and Rose," he concluded.

"To Scorpius and Rose," everyone repeated raising their drinks.

* * *

**I apologize for not completing it on time, I have been really busy. My sister was deployed to Iraq, my _ex girlfriend _had my baby boy named him Myles :), and my boyfriend got hurt and was hospitalized but he is ok now. Sorry for everything, but I will finish the story.**

***AWOOO***


End file.
